Ring of Wings
by Zaralann
Summary: Иногда, нужно попробовать ещё раз, чтобы достичь желанного результата... Может даже сделать что-то лучше?


**Эта идея пришла ко мне во сне, не обессудьте.**

* * *

**Глава первая: Замкнутый круг.**

* * *

Минато Сахаши открыл глаза и уставился в карие глаза Мусуби, **Sekirei** **№88**.

"Мы вернулись…" Пробормотал Минато и выдохнул.

"Да…" Ответила Мусуби и тоже вздохнула.

Многие, кто знал Мусуби, сейчас бы получили сердечный приступ от _серьёзного_ выражения лица, которое было ей точно не свойственно, но, тем не менее, _было_ у Мусуби.

И тут зазвонил телефон…

* * *

Правила временной петли, которые выработал путём проб и ошибок Сахаши Минато.

Первое: все физические изменения, произошедшие с тем, кто находится во временной петле, не переносятся вместе с личностью при перезапуске петли. Это означало, что, сколько бы он ни занимался, он никогда не сможет _взять с собой_ наработанные огромным трудом мышцы обратно в начало временной петли.

Второе: время начало временной петли неизменно. Точкой отсчёта все был, есть и будет момент, когда Минато поцеловал Мусуби. Сколько бы раз они не пробовали, никто не смог найти способ сместить время начала петли.

Третье: любая окрылённая Минато **Sekirei** автоматически становится частью временной петли. _Этот_ факт Минато выяснил случайно. Тсукиуми, **Sekirei**** №09**, вспомнила об одной **Sekirei**, что была окрылена силой, когда они встретили её на улице. Услышав, в каком плачевном состоянии была бедная девочка, Минато пригласил её в дом. Мийа, **Sekirei**** №00/01**, никогда никому не отказывала в крове, так что это не было проблемой. После долго разговора, где Минато пообещал позаботится о ней пока та не найдёт своего **Ashikabi**, **Sekirei** видимо не смогла удержаться. И так **Sekirei**** №84** Йашима присоединилась к семье.

Четвертое: Любые изменения в **Tama** сохраняются при перезагрузке временной петли. Это было доказано тем фактом, что все **Sekirei** могли использовать все свои способности и с каждым разом становились всё сильнее. Их выносливость и запасы энергии так же постоянно росли. Усилить **Tama** у **Sekirei** можно двумя способами: первый, это усиливая связь между **Sekirei** и **Ashikabi**, так же как и частое использование **Norito**. Этот способ так же имел весьма интересный побочный эффект: **Sekirei** могла принять _намного_ больше урона перед отключением. Учитывая силу связи между Минато и его **Sekirei**, он мог смело сказать, что лишь _смерть_ одного из них могла разорвать их связь. Второй способ был проще, ибо заключался в практически истощающих тренировках, что практически доводили запас энергии в **Tama** до нуля, заставляя её вырабатывать больше, чтобы восстановиться. Это было опасно, но после нескольких пробных пробегов **Sekirei** научились чувствовать, сколько энергии у них осталось, так что метод было широко применим.

Пятое: Смерть любого из участников временной петли приводит к перезагрузки временной петли. Это было довольно просто узнать, ибо, если хоть кто-нибудь из них умирал, он мгновенно переносились обратно в начало.

Шестое: каждую **Sekirei**, не считая Мусуби, нужно было окрылять снова после каждой перезагрузки временной петли. Самый интересный факт, что _никто_ кроме Минато не мог их окрылить.

* * *

Минато сидел за столом Поместья Изумо и читал отчёт Матсу, **Sekirei**** №02**, о происходящем в городе. Видимо **MBI** было весьма обескуражено произошедшими событиями. Он не смог подавить ухмылку. Многомиллиардная корпорация за _один день_ потеряла своего лучшего сотрудника, свой козырь в управлении **Sekirei** и большую часть их базы данных и спутников-шпионов.

Напротив него сидела Узуме, **Sekirei**** №10**, и нервно попивала чай, поглядывая в сторону.

"Если ты будет так на меня поглядывать, то я расценю это как попытку нападения и среагирую соответственно." Пробормотала Карасуба, **Sekirei**** №04**, сидя у стены и работая над свои мечом.

Она сама окрылила себя, когда Минато, будучи весьма в дурном настроении после _очень _неудачного повтора, высказал ей всё, что он о ней думал. Как она было просто дующимся ребёнком с острым предметом, чьи чувства были изранены, и кто не нашёл в себе сил подняться после падения и остался лежать и плакаться о себе любимом, скрывая свою боль и зависть за маской жестокости и вымещающую свою обиду на мир при каждой подвернувшейся возможности. В следующий момент Минато нашёл себя на земле с Карасубой на нём и целующей его. Ну, по крайней мере, теперь он знал, что крылья Карасубы выглядят, как будто они сделаны из костей.

Рядом с Карасубой на подставке стояли все восемь **Jinki**.

**Jinki**, ещё один интересный факт на который наткнулись Минато и компания. Эти маленькие предметы имели силу контролировать **Tama** всех **Sekirei**, но намного глубже, чем отец Минато мог подумать. Да, Минато знал, что психопат, что организовал весь этот фарс, был его отец.

Если честно он не считал Таками и Минака своими родителями.

Минака был сумасшедшим мегало маньяком, задумавшим геноцид целой расы во всём, кроме названия. Он был уже потерянный случай. Он не любил никого, кроме своего творения, **Sekirei ****Plan**, и сделал бы всё, дабы его планы были исполнены до последней мелочи.

Таками была не лучше. Лицемерная сука просто не могла не врать всем вокруг. Ей было плевать на **Sekirei** и плевать на её детей. Она была фанаткой, и делала всё, что скажет Минака, даже если это было бесчеловечно и аморально. Тот маленький фарс с Хомурой, **Sekirei**** №06**, она замутила, чтобы добить те остатки совести, что у неё остались.

Но вернёмся к **Jinki**. Они действительно могли многое. К примеру, снять все ограничения, которые ранее были наложены на **Tama**, делая **Sekirei** _намного_ сильнее. Видимо **MBI** посчитало, что **Sekirei** были слишком сильные для текущего века и ограничили их силу, но собрав все восемь **Jinki** можно было спокойно снять этот ограничитель с каждой **Sekirei**. Но это было не всё.

Минато повернулся и посмотрел на девушку сидящую чуть слева и сзади. Она сидела неподвижно и смотрела на него, делая имитацию статуи, но он знал, что она была вполне живая, и это поведение лишь было её способом выражения любви и заботы к Минато. **Sekirei**** №07**, Акитсу, была более или менее _сломана_ своим наставником в **MBI**, но так как это было больше проблемой с её **Tama**, чем с ней самой, то **Jinki** легко исправили нарушение. Проблема заключалась в том, что её **Tama** была слегка смещена, что не давало ей возможность обрети крылья. Мийа смогла поправить это с лёгкостью.

**Jinki** были спрятаны в сильно охраняемом помещении внутри башни **MBI**, но проблема заключалась в том, что если даже Минака и был гением, то он не мог рассчитывать, что его внезапно предадут без какой-либо видимой причины. Минато и остальные долго смеялись над его лицом, когда ему сообщили, что _Карасуба_ вломилась в охраняемую зону, украла **Jinki**, потом вломилась в лабораторию, похитила Кусано, **Sekirei** **№108**, и попросту ушла. Ещё одним бесценным моментом было лицо Таками, когда та увидела, как Кусано просто прыгнула и обняла _Карасубу_, и та _не_ убила малышку. Такое впечатление, что у Таками случился удар, ибо она довольно долго стояла неподвижно после того, как Карасуба и Кусано покинули помещение.

Ещё одним смешным моментом было, когда Узуме увидела Карасубу на пороге Дома Изумо с её **Ashikabi** на спине и Кусано подмышкой. Матсу столько раз взламывала **MBI**, что уже знала наизусть все их пароли и коды доступа, даже если не считать те, что добыла Карасуба _своими_ методами. **MBI** вело тщательно наблюдение за каждым **Ashikabi**, и, имея полный доступ к их базе данных, Матсу смогла легко составить вакцину для вируса, поразившего Чихо Хидака. А после снятия ограничения с **Tama** Узуме, счастливое воссоединение между **Sekirei** и её **Ashikabi** каждый раз грело душу.

Но тут встал вопрос, как Мийа могла сохранять воспоминания о каждой перезагрузки петли? Всё было довольно просто, Минато окрылил её. Мийа _могла_ быть окрылена, но для этого нужен был _невероятно_ сильный **Ashikabi**. Проблема заключалась в том, что у всех нынешних **Ashikabi** попросту отсутствовал нужный уровень силы, чтобы вызвать реакцию у такого монстра как Мийа. Но, учитывая, что связь между Минато и его **Sekirei** была невероятно сильна, то вскоре и Мийа начала на него реагировать. Это был весьма… _интересный_ опыт для Минато. Мийа имела стальную волю и невероятно хорошо умела скрывать свои эмоции, но у всего есть придел. Поэтому, когда она открыла дверь и увидела Минато _впервые_, её тело мгновенно среагировало, не дав её мозгу даже зарегистрировать происходящее. В одно мгновение она открывала дверь, а другое она была на земле яростно целую подростка, которого только что встретила. Тот факт, что она _окрылилась_ от этого подростка, был не утрачен для неё.

Это был весьма долгий и напряжённый разговор. Когда Мийа сперва ему не поверила Минато начал рассказывать ей вещи, которые только _она_ могла знать. Это был действительно интересный разговор. В конце Мийа решила дать этому союзу шанс.

И она не пожалела. Опять же **MBI** было в шоке и _ужасе_, когда Карасуба _и_ Мийа были обе окрылены одним и тем же **Ashikabi**. Мийа, впервые встретив Карасубу, незадолго после получения крыльев, была весьма шокирована необычным поведением **№04**, особенно когда та попросту отмахнулась от её угрозы, сказав, что это уже было и наскучило. И это была правда. Карасуба первым делом после снятия своего ограничителя решила протестировать свою силу против Мийи. Это была титаническая битва. Многие здания были разрушены, столбы срублены, башня **MBI** была уничтожена… Минато и его другие **Sekirei** наблюдали за происходящим из комнаты Матсу. Битва продлилась несколько часов и оставила несколько кварталов в руинах.

Это повторилось несколько раз…

Проблема в том, что Карасуба имела большое преимущество, а именно опыт. После нескольких битв она могла спокойно победить Мийю, но не потому, что она была сильнее, даже без ограничителя Карасуба слегка проигрывала Мийи в грубой силе, а _опытнее_. **№04** выучила _каждый_ трюк и приём, который **№00/01** могла вытянуть из рукава, и придумать методы противодействия.

Это стало скучно после десятого боя и девятой победы Карасубы.

После того, как Мийа была включена во временную петлю, всё стало намного интереснее. У неё были _тонны_ информации о **Sekirei**, которую даже **MBI** не знала. Хотя информация была обрывочна и в некоторых местах весьма туманна, она всё равно было весьма полезной.

Следующим фактом, над которым работал Минато, были способы прекращения всего этого безумия, что было _намного_ сложнее, чем казалось. Просто убить Минаку, как предложил Хомура, оказалось недостаточно. Ибо большая часть стран, что хотели заполучить себе **Sekirei** после провала операции по вторжению на остров Камикура, решили под шумок украсть себе одну. Это было катастрофой.

Единственным полезным факто стало то, что Минато и остальные обнаружили записи Минаки. Их отношение ненависть к нему выросла в несколько раз. Это _монстр_ спланировал _всё_! Атака на остров Камикура, роман Мийи и Такехито, смерть Такехито, вражду между Мийей и Карасубой, похищение Мусуби и Кахо, **Sekirei**** №87**, смерть Йуме, **Sekirei** **№08**… Даже влюблённость в него Казеханы, **Sekirei**** №03**, было спланировано! Побег Матсу с одним из **Jinki** и то, что Узуме ей поможет… Даже вступление Минато в **Sekirei ****Plan** было спланировано безумцем!

Не трудно догадаться, что следующие несколько повторов Минаку ждала весьма болезненная и мучительна смерть. Минака всегда гордился тем, что имел план, но если случалось нечто, что нельзя было предугадать, он пытался импровизировать. Проблема заключалась в том, что большая часть его импровизаций заключалась в использовании слов, дабы выкрутиться из ситуации. Это весьма плохо работает, когда несколько разъярённых **Sekirei** без ограничителей хотят его убить, а когда все компьютеры отказываются ему подчиняться и открыть запасной выход… Результат был весьма предсказуемым. Естественно Кусано, Мусуби и Йашима не участвовали.

И опять же было весьма интересно наблюдать за Таками, которая пыталась вырваться из хватки Мусуби и спасти ублюдка. Минато было жалко, что он не мог сохранить фотографии её лица, когда Таками замечала его и все остальных, сидящих на диване и наблюдающими за тем, как одна из **Sekirei** расправлялась с монстром. Хотя, может таблички с оценками выступления были перебором… Высший бал, как ни странно получила Матсу, которая снимала с Минаки кожу и погружала оголённые участки в серную кислоту.

Учитывая, что датчики слежения, вшитые в шеи **Sekirei**, были деактивированы Матсу сразу же, как начинался очередной повтор… **MBI** _никак_ не могло подготовиться к вторжению.

* * *

Минато шёл по улице и старался сохранить стойкое выражение лица. Внутри он хохотал над предстоящим представлением. После нескольких сотен попыток выбраться из временной петли, Минато и его **Sekirei** смирились, что это невозможно. Ну, по крайней мере они могли хотя бы не скучать.

Каждый в семье нашёл для себя какое-нибудь занятие, которое занимало время. Минато начал усердно, что было весьма не сложно с неограниченным временем.

**Sekirei** же решили попробовать найти предел своим силам, что до сих пор было несбыточной мечтой. Проблема заключалась в том, что чтобы измерить _насколько_ сильнее они стали им нужно было драться, а каждая битва оставляла большую часть города в руинах.

Акитсу и Хомура устраивали локальные погодные катаклизмы столкновениями своих сил. Мийа и Карасуба практически разрывали город на части. Мусуби и Тсукиуми превращали город в подобие декораций к фильму "Водный Мир". Кусано обычно сражалась с Йашимой, но поскольку Кусано плохо поначалу контролировала свою силу, особенно без ограничителя, то битвы обычно заканчивались превращением столицы в джунгли. Матсу тренировалась путём постоянных атак на сервера **MBI**.

Проблема, на которую наткнулась группа, это отсутствие идей. После тяжёлых тренировок, у них попросту закончились идеи, но спасение пришло как это ни странно от Юкари, сестры Минато.

Аниме и Манга.

Когда **Sekirei** исполняла какой-то приём из известной Манги или Аниме, это приносило странное чувство удовлетворения, видеть шокированное лицо людей.

Сейчас же Минато решил, что пора было взять отпуск. Он и его **Sekirei** шли спокойным шагом через мост. За их спинами были разбитые силы **MBI**, и один БТР имел дыру в форме Бенитсубасы, **Sekirei**** №105**.

"Только что…" Раздался голос Хайхане, **Sekirei**** №104**, которая стояла и показывала на Мусуби. "Эта **Sekirei**… использовала **Falcon ****Punch**?"

Стоящая рядом Таками могла только кивнуть, всё ещё в шоке, что её попытка _вразумить_ её сына и объяснить, что пытаться сбежать из столицы бесполезно, обернулась катастрофой. _Почему _она не знала, что её сын окрылил не _одну_, а _десять _**Sekirei**, _четыре_ из которых были в первом поколении **Chōbatsu Butai**! Вид Карасубы и Мийи идущих _рядом_ и одетых в летние рубашки и шорты был достаточным, чтобы мозг Таками показал синий экран смерти.

* * *

**Это просто маленькая задумка, что никак не вылезала из моей головы.**


End file.
